1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a discharge lamp driving device, a light source device, a projector, and a discharge lamp driving method.
2. Related Art
It is known that an acoustic resonance phenomenon occurs when a natural frequency of a lamp and a frequency of a driving current supplied to the lamp coincide with each other. When the acoustic resonance phenomenon occurs, a light emission amount of the lamp changes and flickering of the lamp occurs. Further, breakage of the lamp such as bending of an electrode of the lamp occurs.
As measures against the problems, there has been proposed a configuration for changing the frequency of the driving current according to a ripple voltage and suppressing the natural frequency of the lamp and the frequency of the driving current from coinciding with each other (e.g., JP-A-07-085982 (Patent Literature 1)).
However, suppression of the acoustic resonance phenomenon by the configuration explained above is insufficient. That is, simply by suppressing the natural frequency of the lamp and the frequency of the driving current from coinciding with each other, the acoustic resonance phenomenon cannot be sufficiently suppressed. Flickering of the lamp, breakage of the lamp, and the like sometimes occur.